transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The Day After Piranacon Found Himself
Autobot repair bay chit chat RP, showing there is life after the Seventh Seacon. Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Contents: Silverbolt Bitbucket Monstereo rides in on a firey mechanical steed. He hops off and bats at the red hot spot on his aft and then sends the firey mech steed away. "Hot Two Trottron is fast, but not the best ride. Did somebody need the healing touch?" Silverbolt shakes his head. "I just needed to refuel. The Seacons last night decided to mess with the Autobots....so I gave them a missile in the back." Monstereo scowls for a moment and then relaxes, shrugging it off. "Cool beans." He looks around. I hope there were not too many bad injuries from that mess. The Seacons are brutal when they're off the hook." Powerglide has arrived. Powerglide busts in through the repair bay doors without warning like he usually does, "Heyo! What's goin' on in here, guys!?" Monstereo is making notes as he inspects every gosh darn thing in the Repair Bay. He nearly drops his data padd when Powerglide enters flamboyantly. Small sigh of relief as he gets a firm hold of it again. "We're preparing for a female body builder contest." Powerglide pumps his fist in the air, "Oh, that sounds AWESOME!" He struts over to Monstereo and slaps him in greeting on the back. Hard. He kinda' deserves it, afterall. "So, how you doin'!?" Silverbolt unplugs himself from the refuler and chuckles. "What's up Powerglide?" Monstereo is lying ofcourse, maybe that is why he deserves it :p Only partially lying though. Well anyway, back to the actual physical part of the pose. The Junkion doctor almost loses his data padd again, and stores it away before Powerglide can make him fumble it a third time. "I'm doin'. How you doin?" He nods. Powerglide would've kicked the Junkions datapad under a table had he dropped it, but alas, some things weren't meant to be. "I'm doin'," he replies, not actually knowing what that means. He moves over to the Aerialbot now, "Hey Bolts! How are YOU doin'!?" Silverbolt blinks his optics. "The 7th Seacon was revealed. Blew him out of the water." Monstereo inspects a cranial drill. Fun times in Repair Bay. Powerglide clenches his fists, "Lemme guess! It was that runt, Foxfire, wasn't it!?" He begins to pace around the room, "I knew it! I knew it, but did ANYONE believe me!? No!" Silverbolt narrows his optics. "If you keep up that train of thought I'm going open a panel in your head and zap your curcuits. the 7th Seacon was a Decepticon. Powerglide gulps at Silverbolts threat, "S-sorry, sir!" He scoffs a bit, "A Decepticon? Ugh, that's REAL original!" Silverbolt chuckles. "two of them. Avalanche and Bandit. That was funny. They formed a combiner and took down Bruticus." Powerglide rubs his chin in order to look like he's thinking about something intelligent. He's actually thinking about helicoptors and bikinis, but whatever! "Oh, well, that's nice. So, are the Seacons gone for good, or what?" Silverbolt says, "they may be back.....but who knows." Monstereo shakes his head. "Doubt it. We never did find a way to stop their ressurections. Those dastardly re-runs." Powerglide places his hands on his hips and gives a super intelligent response, "Oh, well, that sucks." Silverbolt says, "astute observation...." Powerglide points at himself with a thumb, "I do what I can!" Monstereo picks up an armor buffer and inspects it. "A question I have is... will the 7th Seacon return or will the Decepticons record over that episode?" Powerglide shoos the mere thought of it away with a hand, "Pfft, who cares? Those guys are probably deader than dead by now, right?" Silverbolt looks to Powerglide. "Last I saw them...they were too weak to fight. and I did a flyby." Powerglide shrugs, "Well, that's good." Monstereo tries the buffer on his helmet and goes cross-opticed. "I-i-i-i-i-i-it su-u-u-u-u-re fe-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ls g-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-d" Powerglide points a manly finger at the Junkion, "Hey!" He pauses for dramatic effect. "That looks awesome! Stop hoggin'!" Monstereo turns it off and hands it carefully over as if it were a treasure. Silverbolt chuckles lightly. "You two are the biggest twits I've ever met." Powerglide turns the buffer on and immediatly begins to use it on his arm pit, "Awww yeaaaah.." Monstereo turns to Silverbolt. "Don't knock it till you try it. Then we'll see who is a twit." He smiles. Powerglide shoves the buffer against Silverbolts torso, "Yeah! Check it out!" Raptor had been resting, mostly trying to get his systems now to get use to the new strength in his body since the recent upgrade and he didn't event want to try to get use to the targeting systems and relays yet. Though as he awoken to the.. voices in the medical bay, that one violet optic kicking online, he couldn't help but wonder-- should I just go back into recharge? Silverbolt eeeps and steps back a bit.....and laughs at the buffer....until he turns it off. "Powerglide.....You can't buff the cobwebs off of me." Powerglide frowns, before turning the buffer back on, "Oh c'mon, it'll be fun! Bend over!" He can't help but laugh at his own comment. "Ya know," Raptor speaks up as he sits up from the medical bay, "..if Peacekeeper was here, she get highly upset with the clowning around going on in her medical bay." Monstereo shakes his head as he smirks before picking up an oil can for inspection. Silverbolt glares at Powerglide. "Your head panel is easy to open, COnehead." Powerglide turns the buffer off and carelessly throws it onto a table next to a bunch of other tools he didn't know the names of, "Geez! You guys just can't gimme a break, can ya'!?" He huffs and crosses his arms, "..'Sides..Monstereo started it.." Silverbolt shakes his helmet. "Powerglide...you are a goofball." Raptor sighs as he gets ignored and steps down to his feet, he crosses his arms over his chest, and just stares at the group for now. Monstereo raises a forefinger without turning to look at the rest of those present, "Diplomatic immunity." Silverbolt looks over to Raptor. "nah. stick with us. You flight ready yet?" Powerglide pffts at the Junkion, "Yeah, whateva!" He raises a hand to an audio, "Hey, did you hear something? Sounded like someone gettin' off a berth. OH! Hey Raptor! Didn't see ya there!" Raptor looks down at his hands for a moment before he looks over at Silverbolt, "I'm not sure. Systems still have adjusted to the new missile type, which I'm hoping is just them still recovering from the shock of that battle with Avalanche and now the upgrades.. as for strength," He clutches his hand tightly, "..still getting use to that as well, however I can do a small flight, just not go into combat." Raptor's optics flicker as he gives a wave to Powerglide, "Hate to go into battle with a screwed up HUD." Monstereo grins to himself. "Ah, the good old Doctor Doombot card." He tests the grade of oil in the oil can and then puts it away, making more data padd notes. Powerglide wonders if Monstereo is actually doing anything productive or if he's just dickin' around in an effort to look professional. "Yeah, that sounds like a crap idea." Silverbolt smiles. "maybe if you go down to the simulator, you can calibrate it as you go?" Monstereo nods in agreement. "Simulate before engagement. That's what momma always says." Raptor hrms, "First--" He says walking toward the door, "..I really need to get my feet off the ground." Silverbolt nods. "I'm flying with you, Raptor. I'm gonna keep an eye on you to make sure you don't stress anything. K?" Monstereo waves to the air. "Maverick. Ice Man. Keep the hot dogging to a minimum." Raptor blinks at Monstereo for a moment, before he looked to Silverbolt, "That will be fine. I don't plan to do anything fancy, so that shouldn't be to hard for you to keep up with me." He said giving Silverbolt a thumbs up before he headed out, "So come on then, times a wastin'!" Silverbolt chuckles at Raptor. "I just want to keep up so I can make sure you're OK." Silverbolt says, "and away we go." FIN